


house of gold

by dizzyondreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, boring domestic au...the au everyone needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean rose with the sun on Tuesday, leaving Eren snoring away against the mattress as he wandered into the hall, cracking his knuckles and yawning loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	house of gold

Jean rose with the sun on Tuesday, leaving Eren snoring away against the mattress as he wandered into the hall, cracking his knuckles and yawning loudly. Eren would have a crick in his neck when he awoke, his own fault because he refused to sleep with a pillow. Jean would rub the pain out for him later, in the shower as the water coursed over their shoulders and turned Eren to slick bronze under his fingers.

Jean smiled faintly to himself at the thought as he ran his fingers through his hair, bending with a huff to pick the post off the mat. He sorted through it as he meandered through to the kitchen, hunching his shoulders a little at the chill in the empty room. Bills, bank statements, offers for credit cards, sportswear on sale with 50% off, a local newspaper; Jean chucked them on the table for Eren to look through over his coffee when he woke up.

He pulled a jumper on against the early morning chill of tile and metal, an old, scratchy thing that Eren had owned since before Jean met him. It was a little small on him, the cuffs a few inches shy of his bony wrists, itchy all along his neck and chest. 

Blinking against the watery sunlight pouring through the wide kitchen windows, Jean put the kettle on to boil and took the bacon out of the fridge. Before long, the kitchen was full of the sounds and smells of coffee and bacon, the grease spitting back at Jean, burning the few inches of exposed skin on his wrists and making him curse under his breath. The kettle rumbled next to him, and he watched until the light blinked off before pouring water into a mug. Eren’s favourite, the red one with the chipped handle and the coffee stains at the bottom. One sugar, two spoonfuls of instant coffee, dash of milk. Jean slid it onto the table as Eren stumbled into the doorway, looking bleary and half-asleep, summoned by the smell of bacon.

“’Morning.” He mumbled, wandering over to where Jean was still battling the spitting bacon and sliding his arms around his waist, pressing his face into Jean’s shoulder with a sleepy noise. Jean hummed back, flipping the bacon and smiling when Eren’s hands dipped below the hem of his jumper, sliding over his lower stomach and under the waistband of his underwear.

“Did you sleep okay?” Jean asked, head full of the warmth of Eren, the smell of coffee and way Eren was so much softer and sweeter when he’d just woken up. Eren made a noise of affirmation then yawned against Jean’s shoulderblade, pressing his forehead into his back and groaning.

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled. Jean turned the gas down on the stove and bit back a laugh. He’d never met someone so adverse to mornings in his life. “How did you sleep?” Eren asked, detaching himself from Jean with an absent kiss below his ear that Eren had to stand on tiptoes to give.

“Not great.” Jean admitted, sliding the bacon onto a plate as Eren took a seat at the table and began sifting through the post, drawing his coffee closer at the same time.

“You should get some of those sleeping pills Armin told you about.” Eren said through a yawn. “Then you’ll sleep better.”

“Maybe.” Jean said, putting the plate of bacon and toast in front of Eren before sliding into the chair opposite. Their knees bumped under the table and Eren slid one icy foot up Jean’s calf in thanks as he reached for his food.

“You make the best bacon.” Eren mumbled, picking a piece up with his hands and taking a bite.

“At least use a knife and fork.” Jean said amusedly, reaching for a piece of toast that Eren had heaped liberally with jam.

“No time.” Eren mumbled through a mouthful of bacon, wiping his fingers on his shorts before reaching for the paper. He flicked it open to the personals, took a gulp of coffee and winced as it burnt his mouth. Jean sat back and watched him, the way the early sunlight fell across his face, the way his hair stuck up from sleep, curling around his ears and his neck. Jean never got bored of seeing Eren like this, slow and tired, the planes of his face highlighted by the weak light. Two moles stood out on his throat, moving whenever he swallowed. Jean wanted to press a kiss to them, to fall back into bed and feel the warmth of Eren curled around him.

Instead, he took a sip of his own coffee, leafed through the post once more, enjoying the companionable, domestic silence.

“Smoke?” Eren asked after a while, pushing the last piece of bacon towards Jean as he stood. Jean shrugged and nodded before grabbing the bacon and following Eren out into the garden.

“We should get takeout tonight.” Eren mumbled, tapping a cigarette out of the packet he’d grabbed from the side and offering it to Jean.

“We should cook some _real_ food tonight.” Jean countered, waiting for Eren to light up before he passed him the lighter. 

“Real food’s boring.” Eren commented, exhaling smoke and shooting Jean a smile. “You can’t handle any spice, you’re too white.”

“That curry you made must’ve been practically illegal.” Jean muttered, bare feet curling in the dew-wet grass as Eren huddled closer to him. He turned his head to kiss him, tasting cigarettes and coffee as he rolled his tongue over Eren’s lower lip before he broke the kiss with a smile.

They finished their cigarettes in silence, leaning into each other and listening to the sounds of the garden. Jean could hear cars on the roads, the soft white noise of traffic contrasting awkwardly with the birdsong. 

“I’ve gotta shower.” Eren said finally, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray by their feet and standing. Jean followed suit, pressing his thumbs into the muscles of Eren’s neck as he turned away from him. He groaned and instantly went boneless, leaning into Jean’s touch. “How do you always know.” He mumbled, shooting Jean a scowl over his shoulder as he took his hands away.

“C’mon, shower.” Jean murmured, pushing Eren in the small of the back. “I’ll even bring my magic hands.”

“Only if a happy ending is guaranteed.” Eren said lightly, laughing when Jean slapped his ass to get him moving.

“No promise.” He said, yanking Eren’s itchy jumper over his head as he followed him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a distinct lack of boring domestic aus for erejean!! i shall fix this tragedy
> 
> hope u enjoyed!! title from twenty one pilots' song house of gold


End file.
